


Mystic Messenger Imagines | 수상한메신저

by sincerelyahri



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelyahri/pseuds/sincerelyahri
Summary: *•.¸♡ scenarios that pop into my head. ♡¸.•*𝘸𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘯 𝘣𝘺 𝘢𝘩𝘳𝘪-𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘯.
Kudos: 5





	Mystic Messenger Imagines | 수상한메신저

Sleeping during a storm was always so tranquilizing. The sound of a heavy rainfall against a rooftop or glass window was enough to calm anyone's senses. You were sleeping in your bed when the weather transitioned to this state. Most nights you'd toss and turn, and wake up often. Because of the white noise created by mother nature, none of that befell.

Until you heard something that caused you to stir.

You breathed in before attempting to open your eyes. The room was still dark from how it was before you drifted off, so you couldn't have been asleep for as long as you initially thought. You let out a little 'hm?' as you looked to see what had woken you; but the mystery was instantly solved when you heard your boyfriend gasp a bit before covering his mouth. The moon was the only source of light, and though it was cloudy from the rain, you could see him quite well. His tired mint green eyes had tears streaming down from them. His white-colored hair was a bit messy as if he had been pulling at it. It was something he often did when anxious, so even in your state of being half asleep, you could tell he was having another panic attack.

"I... I'm sorry I woke you up! I'm so selfish! I... I..." He began to grab at his hair again before letting out a cry. You were now fully awake seeing how jumpy he was; you hadn't seen him this upset in weeks. It always broke your heart to see him in this condition; he would hyperventilate, sob uncontrollably, and put himself down with words of despair. After getting to know him, you found out about his childhood and how he grew up with an abusive mother. He didn't want to crumble again, but the thoughts in his head would always torment him. He was always told by his mother that he was a worthless and terrible person, and deserved nothing good in the world. She made sure she had those remarks drilled into his head while he was growing up, so he believed it all. He thought he deserved pain and nothing compassionate from others. He'd often have graphic nightmares or flashbacks of his mother striking him without cause; there was never a reason for the 'discipline' he got. He just couldn't understand.

"No, no! You aren't selfish at all!" You sat up while pushing the soft blankets off of you; feeling the cool air of the room caress your skin. This caused the male to become more tense; he didn't want you to leave the warmth of the bed for his sake. These were the little things he worried about. He swallowed hard as he tried to force back more tears from escaping, but you could tell his efforts were unsuccessful when he began to grab at his head harder. His current state caused his mind to echo with voices of his mother, his heart was racing and you could see sweat running down the side of his face. He tried to speak, but he choked on his words as he struggled to breathe. A sudden clap of thunder sounded above the house. 

"Saeran." You whispered in a hushed tone after bringing him into a loving embrace. His eyes widened in shock as his head came in contact with your soft chest. He was too anxious to realize you had moved closer to him. His breathing instantly slowed and his trembling subsided as he relaxed into your arms, returning your affection. His eyes closed slowly as you whispered sweet nothings; you assured him that everything was all right.

"I don't know what caused this, but remember what I've told you," you paused before resting your head atop of his as you both sat in the middle of the bed. "You are the sweetest person I know, Saeran. Nothing about you is immoral. You didn't deserve what _she_ did to you, or what Rika did, or the pain you suffered from. _None_ of that was your fault."

You pulled away a bit so you could look him in the eyes. "I know it can be dark sometimes, but just remember that everything said tonight was genuine and I just want to reassure you that you can overcome this." You smiled sweetly as he looked into your eyes with concern and adoration.

A few more tears fell, but from the expression on his face, you could tell they were tears of gratitude. He loved you so much and he would forever. Deep down, he knew he _would_ see a light. He begun to see it since the day he had first laid eyes on you. You were the only one who could calm him down; the only one he fully trusted. Whatever you'd say, he'd take to heart. You were his angel; his everything.

"I don't know what I'd do if you disappeared, [Name]." His voice cracked a bit.

It's then you knew that he had to have had another nightmare about you leaving him. Just like everyone else had. You pressed your forehead to his and closed your eyes with a smile. "But I love you so much and nothing will change. I will stand by your side for an eternity. Even the day after _**forever**_."


End file.
